


Сука ты, Изая-сан.

by demented_farm_animal



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_farm_animal/pseuds/demented_farm_animal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изая/Кида. </p>
<p>Секс в полупьяном состоянии в ванной. Кида режет пальцы ножом Изаи, нервно смеясь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сука ты, Изая-сан.

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл был написан на заявку Drrr!!kink-fest аж 2010 года на Дайри.

\- Сука ты, Изая-сан.

Кида довольно улыбается и пихает Орихару мыльной пяткой в плечо, та соскальзывает и нога падает в воду, поднимая целый фонтан брызг. Кида пьяно хохочет, буквально заливается смехом, запрокидывая голову.

Изая внимательно наблюдает за ним, жадно ловя взглядом каждое его движение. Поднимает с пола почти приконченную бутылку текилы, отпивает из горла, откидывается назад, уютно погружаясь в горячую воду. Медленно глотает, жмурясь от обжигающего горло жара.

\- Соли нет, - жалеет он уже который раз за последние полчаса.

Масаоми поднимает голову, тянет руку к бутылке:

\- Дай.

Изая не сопротивляется и смотрит, как плавно движется кадык на тонкой мальчишеской шее, когда Кида глотает, как он кашляет оттого, что отпил слишком много сразу, как, наконец, криво ухмыляется и облизывает горлышко бутылки.

\- Непрямой поцелуй, Изая-сан.

Орихара смеется, весело и искренне.

\- Кида-кун, мы с тобой, абсолютно голые, вдвоем принимаем ванну, полную прекрасной ароматной воды и пены... ну и немножечко еще пролитой текилы. А ты говоришь про какие-то непрямые поцелуи, прям как девочка нетронутая. Кстати, ты девственник, Кида-кун?

Масаоми щурится, как взъерошенный котенок.

\- Сука ты, Изая-сан.

Орихара ласково улыбается и кладет одну руку на колено Киды, торчащее из воды, скользит ладонью чуть ниже, перемещаясь на удивительно гладкое худое бедро.

\- Ммм?

\- Сука. Ты мне весь мозг вытрахал. И спрашиваешь, не девственник ли я. Твоими-то стараниями - очевидно, нет.

Изая вздыхает, нехотя убирает руку и перегибается через край ванны, чтобы подхватить новую бутылку. Попутно достает из кармана валяющихся на полу джинсов любимый нож, аккуратно срезает край жестяной крышки, отвинчивает, отпивает и жмурится.

\- Дай.

Кида пытается сфокусировать на нем взгляд, но он слишком пьян, и все его усилия пропадают даром.

Изая протягивает ему бутылку, но мальчик качает головой:

\- Нож дай.

Изая выполняет эту просьбу, не задумываясь. Ему любопытно, что собирается сотворить Масаоми.

Кида возится, пытаясь раскрыть нож, пару раз роняет его в воду, но все же ему это удается, и вот лезвие ножа направлено на Орихару, дрожит и покачивается в паре сантиметров от его носа.

\- Я бы мог сейчас тебя убить, - заявляет Кида. Но Изая видит, Изая знает, что мальчик не сможет этого сделать никогда. Поэтому он просто говорит:

\- Ты можешь попробовать.

Лезвие придвигается ближе, царапает кожу на переносице. Изая начинает смеяться, просто не в силах удержать в себе рвущееся наружу веселье. Кида тихо рычит от собственного бессилия:

\- Ииизаяяяя... гребаный ты марионеточник. Ненавижу тебя. Почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое, а? А?

Он вновь отползает на свою половину ванны и внезапно - Изая резко, с шипением втягивает воздух от изумления - полосует лезвием свои пальцы на левой руке. Раз, другой. Взгляд безумный, сосредоточенный.

\- Что ты делаешь? - интересуется Изая, чувствуя, как алкоголь в крови смешивается с отравляющими ее эндорфинами, как подступает волна противоестественного возбуждения.

\- Эти ниточки, за которые ты меня дергаешь, - слишком спокойно отвечает Кида, - я их режу.

С пальцев стекают тоненькие струйки крови, по воде расползается алое пятно.

Изая бессознательно придвигается ближе, облизывает губы. Хватает Киду за запястье:

\- Прекрати, ты себя изуродуешь. У меня столько пластыря нет, чтобы все это заклеить.

Масаоми выдергивает руку, злобно оскалившись, и перехватывает руку информатора:

\- Для уверенности надо и на тебе их тоже обрезать, нэ, Изая-сан?

Орихара отстраненно ощущает, как пальцы полосует острое, как бритва, лезвие, но совсем не чувствует боли, и позволяет Киде изрезать всю его правую ладонь, пока другая рука, словно живя своей собственной жизнью, скользит под водой между бедер мальчика, ниже, еще ниже, пальцы проникают между ягодиц и Кида ахает, роняя нож в воду третий раз.

\- Иза..я... - взгляд огромных золотистых глаз затравленный, на грани истерики, и Орихара понимает, что до Масаоми наконец "достучалось" ощущение боли.

\- Шшш-ш-ш... - шепчет он и привлекает мальчика к себе. - Иди сюда.

Он садится на край ванны, хватает первое, что попадается ему под руку на полке - какой-то гель для душа - и заставляет Киду тоже приподняться над водой, чтобы растянуть его, пока тот цепляется за него непораненной рукой, всхлипывает и до боли кусает его плечо. Изая улыбается. Ему нравится боль от этих укусов. Ему нравится и боль в исполосованной руке. Ему нравится, что вода от их крови почти совсем красная. Ему нравится, что у Киды стоит, и мальчик трется о его бедро, уже совершенно не стесняясь этого.

Изая берет его, вновь опрокидывая в алую воду, и Кида скулит как раненый зверек, но пытается прижаться к нему, обхватить всеми руками и ногами, но в ванной слишком неудобно, и он рычит, шипит от собственного бессилия, кусает губы Изаи, вскидывает бедра ему навстречу, от чего в голове Изаи мутится похлеще, чем от любого алкоголя.

Последний вскрик Киды и чудовищная судорога глубоко у него внутри отнимает у Изаи остатки контроля и соображения, он вбивается в обмякшее тело тремя последними рывками и кончает, зарываясь лицом в порозовевшую шею мальчика.

 

После оказывается, что во время секса половина воды из ванны выплеснулась на пол, и теперь их одежда испорчена - Изая надеется, что не безнадежно, это были его любимые джинсы. Он выуживает из их кармана телефон и смотрит на него в глубокой печали.

\- Дорогой мой друг, боюсь, тебе пришел конец. Ты был мне хорошим товарищем.

Словно испугавшись его слов, телефон тут же принимается трезвонить мелодией из аниме, и Изая обрадованно раскрывает раскладушку.

\- Да, это я. И вам здрасте. Ага. Понятно. Спасибо! Приятно было с вами поработать!

Он осторожно кладет телефон на полку и поворачивается к Киде. Мальчик хмурится, прячет глаза и явно начинает мерзнуть в уже остывшей воде.

\- Изая-сан...

\- Ммм?

\- Ты подумай все-таки насчет того, чтобы оставить меня в покое уже. Мало тебе было мозга моего?

\- Тебе не понравилось разве? - ухмыляется Изая.

Кида вспыхивает и отворачивается, подтягивая колени к груди и обхватывая их руками.

\- Ну уж нет, Кида-кун, - информатор довольно разглядывает мальчишку перед ним. - Твоя партия еще не сыграна.


End file.
